Hard surface cleaning apparatuses vary in both shape and design. However, many traditional solid surface cleaning apparatuses include a water source that provides water and cleaning agents to high-pressure jets. The high-pressure jets impart a force on the surface, dislodging unwanted debris and material.
Many solid surface cleaning apparatuses include a rotating jet system. According to these traditional systems, one or more jets are positioned at the end of an arm or series of arms. The arms are coupled to a rotating coupler, which allows the arms to spin relative to the rest of the apparatus. According to many traditional systems, the high-pressure jets at the end of the arms are placed at extreme angles relative to the surface being cleaned. In this position, they impart a horizontal force component on the arms, thereby inducing rotation of the arms about the rotating coupler. However, traditional apparatuses are often unable to clean recessed areas on solid surfaces and fail to provide satisfactory cleaning swaths. The inability to clean recessed areas on solid surfaces is partially attributed to the high angle of the pressure jets. Many commercially used cleaning processes employ vacuum and high velocity water streams to dislodge and remove debris. A more efficient apparatus will fulfill a long felt need within the industry.
Specifically, it is often necessary to utilize lower pressures to prevent damage to more delicate surfaces. When traditional systems are used at low pressures, the jets fail to produce the rotation necessary for efficient cleaning. In addition, the extreme angles of the pressure jets are not ideal for dislodging debris. Consequently, the low pressure and extreme angle of the water stream results in inadequate cleaning at low pressures. They are therefore unable to clean delicate surfaces adequately.
Furthermore, traditional systems often incorporate a vacuum system designed to remove and capture dislodged debris and/or soiled water. In general, there is little or no means for controlling the airflow within the housing and across the surface being cleaned. Consequently these prior devices result in ponding of the water on the work surface under the housing. Ponding occurs when the suction throughout the housing is insufficient or misdirected. The water from the high-pressure jets as well as the dislodged debris gathers in pools, often in the center of the apparatus or on an edge where suction is inadequate. Ponding results in less than satisfactory swaths.
The hard surface cleaning industry would greatly benefit from an improved cleaning apparatus that overcomes the shortcomings discussed above. The present invention provides such and apparatus.